


An Amazonian Take on Social Media

by Cthulhus_Curse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Cute, Diana knows nothing about social media, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kara is done, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhus_Curse/pseuds/Cthulhus_Curse
Summary: Teaching an Amazonian goddess about social media might seem fun, but not for Kara Danvers. No, Kara is absolutely done.





	1. Instagram

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my Tumblr blog (remy-roman). I will be posting some edits that go along with this story!
> 
> Thanks to Maya for being a wonderful beta! :)

Diana Prince had been through many experiences that no human woman could relate to. She had battled the God of War, Ares, been in an ongoing battle with her nemesis Cheetah, and even fought Superman himself. Yet, even after all of that, Diana had no idea what to do with the object before her. For the first time in her life, there was nothing Wonder Woman could do.

"Okay, so, it's actually pretty easy."

Diana could not help but frown for what felt like the hundredth time in less than half an hour. She watched as the cause of this whole mess, the adorable and irresistible Kara Danvers and her damn beautiful blue eyes, swiped at something on the screen of her phone. 

"This is your profile. I put a picture from one of your photo shoots up as your profile picture. Is that alright?" Kara asked. She genuinely seemed to look for Diana's approval, it was adorable. 

"Of course," The Amazon replied reassuringly, which caused Kara to smile happily in return. It almost caused Diana to have an aneurysm because, holy shit, that smile should be illegal. "Now what are these 'likes' you always talk about?" 

"They're like points you get every time you make a post. Well, not every time. You need followers or just people in general to 'like' whatever you put up," Kara explained as she went through Diana's list of people she followed. She pulled up a post that Kara's sister, Alex, had made, making sure to point out the number of likes it had. It was of her and her own partner, Astra In-Ze, they truly made the perfect couple. "Does that make sense?" 

"So there are more people inside of this Instagram application?" Diana was genuinely disturbed by the idea of a diminutive Alex Danvers running around the screen. "Wait, will I get sucked into my own device? Do you get sucked into yours?!"

"Baby, no," Kara laughed at Diana's incredulous comment, making the brunette's face turn a furious shade of red. "Rao, you are too cute for this world!"

"Really? Because that's what I always think when I see your beautiful smile," Diana replied, hoping to not be the only one in such a flustered state. "You, Kara Zor-El, are the most charming and ravishing being in all of the universes."

"Well, wow, thanks," The Kryptonian cleared her throat and looked down, hoping to hide the growing blush the spread through her face like wildfire. "Anyways, let's carry on. I wanna have time to teach you about Twitter and Snapchat."

"Oh, I’ve heard of this 'Snapchat' you talk about!" Diana piped up enthusiastically. "I already know what it's for."

"Really?" A very shocked Kara wondered. "Did I already teach you about it? If I did, then sorry, I don't remember a thing."

"Your friend Maggie taught me all about it," The older woman replied with a proud smirk, and Kara's initial shock turned into fear. 

"Diana, what did Maggie tell you about Snapchat?" Kara asked in a dangerously slow voice, already afraid of whatever Maggie had filled Diana's head with. 

"She told me that it was used to send 'nudes,' whatever those are. I assume they have to do with nudity?" The demi-goddess frowned as she attempted to recall her conversation with the officer. "I don't understand why that is such a big deal. Nudity was more than fine in Themyscira."

Noticing that the room had gone too quiet, Diana turned her head towards Kara. She giggled as she noticed the mortified expression that haunted her girlfriend's face. 

"She told you about nudes?!" A bewildered Kara exasperated as her face got redder by the second. "Why the hell would she do that! I swear to Rao, I'm gonna kill Maggie when I see her and not even the DEO will find her body. I will send her to the sun an-"

"Darling, I'm not sure why you are suddenly getting so flustered over this. I don't even know what 'nudes' are!" Diana rolled her eyes. "They are nude paintings, right? They have those everywhere!"

"I-" Kara tried to speak but nothing could come out. It made Diana wonder what could be so terrible about nude paintings. "Nudes aren't paintings, Diana. They're pictures...of yourself...naked."

Silence filled the room after Kara rushed to get her words out. While Diana's lips formed a thin line, taken by surprise, yet again. Kara could only look down as if her lap was the most intriguing thing in the world, her face turning to an unnatural shade of red.

"Kara, look at me," Diana said as she reached out to cup Kara's face with both of her hands, making the alien look up at her. "What has got you so worked up, my dear?"

"It's just awkward to talk about," The Kryptonian muttered back while attempting to avoid eye-contact with her lover; she was unsuccessful. 

"Why?" Diana moved forward successfully invading Kara's personal space. "Is it because you have taken them?"

"What? Of course not!" Kara replied in what she felt was her best attempt at a lie, which Diana saw right through. 

"Then what is it, love?" Once again, the Amazon kept on pushing, not letting Kara drop the subject. "Is it because you wish to send them to me? Or do you want me to be the one sending them?"

While Diana didn't have the ability to hear heartbeats as Kara did, she could still hear the way her partner's heart practically leapt out of her chest, boosting her ego.

"I don't..."

"Use your words, Ka-ra," Diana purred lowly, her mouth against the shell of Kara’s ear. "What do you want me to do?"

"I-I think..." Kara gulped as she felt Diana's lips on her skin, kissing tenderly down her neck. How had they gone from setting up a goddamn Instagram account to this? "I think I really wanna kill Maggie." 

Diana chuckled against Kara's neck and wrapped her arms around her frame. She let her head rest on her shoulder as she hummed quietly. 

"Could we get the Instagram problem out of the way first?" The demi-goddess asked. "I would also love to have Snapchat. Maybe one day I will send you one of those nudes that get you so flustered."

"Rao, Diana, you're gonna be the death of me." Kara groaned as she pulled away from her lover's embrace, making a beeline to grab her phone. "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid. I wouldn't want to have to write a story about how the great Diana Prince posted some rather scandalous things on Instagram."

"I'll try my best."

  
  



	2. Stan Twitter Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dina joins stan Twitter and Kara is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not updated this in over a year, so I apologize for that. Hope ya’ll like it! 
> 
> Also, this is for the amazing Britt that wanted another chapter. I love you girl!! ^^

“I joined stan Twitter!”

In all her years on Earth and even Krypton, Kara would have never expected to hear those words from anyone, much less her current girlfriend. They were so insane that it truly took her aback, making her take minutes to so much as take in what was said. 

Stan Twitter was, well, its own world. While Kara had no firsthand experience with it, she knew of people that did, Alex being one of them. Apparently gay stan Twitter had joined it and after spending an our in it, Alex called it quits. Apparently it was too much, which made her wonder what in the hell Diana was thinking.

“I’m sorry,  _ what _ ?” Came the shocked retort from Kara, who held onto the kitchen counter for balance. Maybe it was time to take Diana to therapy. Did demigods even go to therapy? Well, there was only one way to find out…

Diana only smiled in return, which made Kara assume she was either high or extremely loopy from all those donuts she had eaten. 

“I joined something called ‘Supergirl stan Twitter.’ Lena told me it was a group of fans of you. I thought it might be fun.”

Therapy was definitely needed. 

“What exactly do you think stan Twitter is? I mean, yeah, sure, it’s filled with fans and whatnot, but there’s some weird stuff going on in there,” Kara explained as she walked towards Diana, almost hesitant as she was scared of what she would find on her phone. “People on stan Twitter are vicious. Like, it’s somehow worse than both Reddit and Instagram fans combined. It’s like its own Krypton.”

It frustrated the blonde to see her girlfriend stare at her so nonchalantly. Why was she not more scared of the dangers that such a place could bring her? She was a demigoddess, but Kara was almost sure that whatever type of fan base she had would end up killing the poor Amazon. There had been bits and pieces that she heard of herself from those so called ‘stans’ and, to say the least, none of it was great. 

“It’s just people talking about how much they love you. So far it’s not bad at all. I even noticed that you have  _ a lot _ of female fans that are gay.”

_ ‘Well, gay rights I guess?’  _ Kara thought as she stared incredulously at Diana then at her phone where she noticed that godforsaken bird app open. 

“Di, It’s such a weird place. Like, I don’t even wanna know what they say about me. I’ve read enough stuff about Lena already,” She wasn’t lying, which made it sadder. Kara had ventured forth into Twitter a few months before thinking it would be a great idea. Instead, after her rather short journey, and making the mistake of searching up Lena, she wished to laser her own eyeballs. There were  _ way  _ too many people obsessed with Lena and BDSM. It was scary, although Kara was not so vanilla herself. Her girlfriend carried around a rope for Rao’s sake. 

“I think it’s cute. See, this person says that Supergirl had arms to kill for,” Diana went ahead and turned her phone towards Kara, who rolled her eyes internally. She huffed before pressing on the tweet to find the same person had written ‘destroy me daddy’ underneath. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh.’”

Now if Diana could get off that insane apo they could finally enjoy their day off- 

“A lot of these people seem to think you’re a top. They’re really good comedians,” It was the unconcerned tone that did it for Kara. Maybe those people were wrong, but did her lover have to expose her like that. Well, at least she was not tweeting at them to deny such sensitive information. 

“Well, sometimes you do let me top so…”

Diana was quick to shut her down, which was expected by the Kryptonian. 

“The keyword being  _ sometimes.  _ Kara, my love, you cannot top me unless I say so,” Again, no lies were detected, but it hurt her ego nonetheless. “I have to correct these people because this information is  _ very  _ wrong.”

As soon as the words left her girlfriend’s mouth, Kara grabbed her phone. She would not, actually,  _ could  _ not sit by and watch as Wonder Woman exposed Supegirl. Not only that, but nobody knew they were dating. Well, Diana Prince and Kara Danvers were together, but not the two superheroes. Cat would have a field day if that ever came to light. Kara was sure she would fill her boss’s quota for a decade with such a scandal 

“So what we’re not gonna do is that,” Kara explained as she moved the phone as far away from Diana as possible. “Listen, I have no choice but to give you a crash course on Twitter. It’s not a pretty website or whatever it is. It’s weird and somehow I always find porn whenever I go on it. I am scared that stan Twitter will somehow give me some sort of demonic Amazon as a girlfriend, so you will delete this apo and move on with your life. Am I clear?” 

A few seconds passed before Diana burst out laughing. She genuinely shed tears and was forced to hold on to her stomach due to the pain of laughing so hard. Kara did not understand what was so funny though. She genuinely hated Twitter. 

“Oh honey you are so adorable when you try to be bossy,” She was not adorable, dammit; she was Supergirl herself! “Come on, give me my phone back.”

“No.”

Kara knew she would die given her choice of words, but she was fine with that. Either she successfully kept Diana off of that website or she died trying. It was a win-win situation. 

“No?”

“Yeah you heard me.”

Again, wrong choice of words. It only prompted Kara to start brainstorming her perfect funeral because death was surely coming in a matter of seconds. 

“Hmm I think you need to learn some manners,” As Diana stood and made her way towards her, Kara shrunk. Death was inescapable. “I think you have forgotten about your past lesson.” 

Kara gulped as she remembered the scene vividly. Her backside still stung from the memory. Diana had been very clear about showing her who was boss and the blonde knew she would do it again in a heartbeat. 

“Now, give me my phone and go to our room. I’ll be there in a second.”

The Kryptonian had no other choice but to follow said instructions. She did not wish to experience once again what came from disobeying Diana, which is why she hurried to the bedroom.

“Oh and Kara?” The woman turned as soon as she heard that thickly accented voice purr at her. She gulped down a knot of fear as she listened to whatever instructions she would be told. “Undress for me, sweetheart.” Kara almost died at the command itself l, but she had no choice but to follow through with it. 

Well, maybe Diana being on Supergirl stan Twitter wasn’t so bad after all. As long as it kept her from punishing Kara, it was fine. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is remy-roman in case ya’ll wanna follow me :)


End file.
